Body Warmth
by Torahime97
Summary: This is my first fanfiction in english (I'm italian) so i beg your forgiveness if there might be some mistakes ". Shimayu One-shot! Mayura and Shimon return from their first date, but something is troubling the guy... Read if you're curious ;)


First ShiMayu one-shot that i write in english. I'm not so good with the language, so be kind to me ^^".

Body warmth

It was their first date.

Mayura was the one who invited him.

Since the first time they met she always though he was into music. Probably rock or heavy metal one, because she used to see him carryin that casing on his shoulder and also those fancy headphones.

She knew that casing was just for keeping his battle sword but judging from his looks she really thought Shimon was the type of guy into that stuff. So, when she heard about an imminent rock concert which would be held in Narukami, she threw her hands over the tickets, in the fastest time possible.

"So..."

Mayura was still panting when she started talking on their way home. She rocked her body from right to left for all the concert untill her body was acheing and sweating hard. In the end she was probably the one into that kind of music.

"...d-did you have fun, Shimon?"

From the other side, Shimon didn't actually moved an inch during the concert. He was like a piece of wood. He was just standing there, motionless and with his usual cold eyes. That's why the girl tried her best to make him enjoy their singular date; she sang, she danced, she screamed untill the very end, hoping for his companion to have a proper reaction.

But Shimon only looked concerned about it. Maybe he was just nervous.

You know, being busy for all his life with onmyouji stuff probably didn't leave him much time for enjoying the pleasure of going out with a cute girl on a date.

Shimon's face was very pale, and his expression too seemed to be disturbed.

 _Oh no!_ Mayura thought, _he didn't like it?! What if he's agry that i dragged him here along with me? Maybe he just wanted to chill at home or training..._

Mayura still tried to keep a smile on her face, though she was really worried about Shimon's reaction!

No answer. His face kept becoming perturbed in a wrinkling of eyebrows.

"Because, you know...i reeeally i had fun! Ahh, it's been a while since i've gone to a concert with such a big crowd!" she lifted her arms in enthusiasm.

Then she looked again at him out of the corner of her eyes. He still looked troubled.

Suddenly Shimon stopped and brought his own hand on the forehead.

Mayura's heart skipped a beat.

 _Aaah! He totally disliked it! Stupid me, i should have never invited him there..._

"Sh-Shimon, are you okay? I'm sorry i brought you with me on that concert, i knew it! I should have left you rest for tonight...but i wanted to stay with you so badly, and i thought it was a good idea afterall. Sorry, I'm really sorry, Shimon."

She didn't know why but she felt like bowing to him.

While he was still touching his forehead with a hand, he placed the other one on Mayura's head and caress it.

The blonde girl felt stunned from that sweet touch of him. She immediately returned straight on her back with a confused look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you don't have to apologize."

Mayura quickly noticed him hiding his blushing face by sinking it into his scarf and in a slightly flustered way.

She smiled under her rosy cheeks as well. Shyly.

"I-i see..."

The red haired guy suddenly lost a bit of his balance and leaned himself on Mayura's shoulder.

"Shimon, what's wrong? are you sure you okay?!"

"Yeah, don't worry. I just feel a bit dizzy, that's all. Sorry..."

"Umm-mh." she softly shaked his head " You don't have to say it if you're not feeling well!"

Then a sudden doubt made its way into the girl's mind. She put a hand on the guy's forhead.

"Oh no, Shimon! You're burning up!"

Shimon's face became even redder than before while he couldn't do anything execpt panting in fatigue. He couldn't even speak.

 _What do i do now? We are in Narukami, the Ikaruga estate is too far from here! I need to find a place where i can take him...but where?!_

Then she had an idea. But she wasn't so convinced about it.

 _No way i can take him there...but i have no other choice!_

"Shimon, hang in there!"

They walked for a little while before arriving in front of Mayura's old house. She still had the keys with her and this made her feel like she's been lucky that time.

She was worried about her mother's reaction, after suddenly taking a guy at home with her at that time of the night, even though he was sick.

She entered the house and surprisingly noticed that her mother wasn't at home that night.

Then she saw a piece of paper on the kitchen table.

 _She must have left me a note. I'll read it later._ She thought.

Mayura took Shimon to her bedroom and gently lied him on the bed. Then she went taking a towel and a tray with water too cool him down a bit.

 _I should have come medicines here..._

Mayura came back to her room with a glass of water and a paracetamol for the fever.

"Shimon, i brought you the medicine, can you lift up?"

But Shimon didn't answer. He kept on panting even harder than before and he was sweating a lot too!

Mayura panicked.

 _Maybe i should call a doctor?...Mitosaka-san could know what's the problem with this high fever._

The girl was just about to go get the phone, when Shimon's hand took Mayura's all of a sudden. Mayura gasped in surprise then slowly turned to Shimon.

"Sh-Shimon, how are you feeling now?"

The guy's eyes were shining like they were about to cry from a moment to another.

"Mayura...i need...to tell you something." He was struggling for speaking.

"We can talk later, you need to rest." She said while putting the other hand on his forehead and leaning a littl bit towards him. "Don't worry, i'll be here for you." she blushed with a kind smile on her face.

"...you were...really cute back there..."

Shimon wasn't feeling good at all, Mayura knew it. But the fever made him feel so dizzy and groggy that he couldn't keep that words for himself.

"Wha-!"

Shimon was pulling her hand. Damn, how could he be so strong and feverish at the same time?!

Mayura was flustered from his sudden words, she quickly lost her balance due to her being a little clumsy, and found herself on top of Shimon.

She felt the burning heat of his vigorous body, at first. Then the pounding of his heart, his heavy and hot breathing. Mayura abruplty felt like being possesed by that flaming figure.

She couldn't move an inch. She was to embarrassed by that body touching.

"Mayura...stay with me...i want you..."

 _Eeeeeeh?!_

Hearing him whispering those words in her ears made her went full red, and she could also feel some electric shocks deep in her stomach. Why was he telling her those things right now? It was for the fever?!

But...

She felt happy by hearing that. It was like she waited a hundred years for those words to be spoken from him.

Mayura closed her eyes while tightining her hands on his shirt.

"I...I want you...too...Shimon..."

Mayura lifted her head just to have a proper view of his soft lips. She was tempted.

Now her whole body was trembling with fluster, her face was red just as the boy's hair and a sneaky desire was climbing her mind. It was impossible to resist.

She always wondered how kissing him would have tasted like. Now she was curious and excited.

Before she could even realize what she was doing, she pulled a tuft of hair behind her ear and give him a little stamp kiss. She couldn't taste anything, except the dryness and warmth of that lips.

Shimon tightened the grip on her waist, because he wanted to feel her even closer now!

Mayura whined a little but she didn't complain at all.

The girl started to genty touching his lips with her fingertips and she was ready to give him a proper kiss this time, even though she was scared.

But before she could press her soft lips against Shimon's, his phone rang all of a sudden.

Mayura jumped! Her heart was hitting like a drum, then she calmed down and took the phone in her hand. It was Sayo.

"Hello, Say-?" Mayura picked up.

"Onii-chaaan! Why did you answer the phone?! You shoud be doing stuff with Mayu by n-"

"Sayo-chan, calm down! Pass me the phone." Mayura could hear a background male voice from the other side. She stayed quiet, waiting for things to get clearer.

"Hello, Mayura-san? It's me, Keiji!"

"Ah, hello Keiji-san!"

"So how did the date went? We were waiting for Shimon to come back home for telling us about it" He said with a playful voice.

"You're wrong Nii-san!" Mayura heard Sayo's voice from the backing. "I was just testing you! You shouldn't have picked up the phone, please continue doing what you were doing ~"

No way! She knew it?!

Mayura winced.

"Don't listen to her, we know you guys would never do that, at least on your first date."

The blonde girl gulped. "Y-yeah, don't be silly..."

"So what are you doing now? The concert has already endend, right?"

Suddenly Mayura regained awareness of the situation and looked at Shimon, who was still panting and sweating for the high fever.

"Actually there is a problem."

The girl explained what happened after the concert to the older brother, while Sayo was clinging along to the phone, listening carefully.

"Okay, I understand. We're coming. Take care of him in the meanwhile~"

Mayura deliberately ignored the strange tone of his voice and simply replied with a "Um." nodding. Then she hung up.

She was feeling so guilty now.

Not just for stealing him almost two kisses in a row while she was suffering from the fever, but also for taking him to that concert. Now she knew why he seemed to be so tens back there... He was probably trying to fight the symptoms for not ruining her mood.

He was strict sometimes, but also so kind-hearted on the inside.

She sat on the edge of her bed, right next to him. Mayura started staring at Shimon with a sad look in the eyes, while stroking his beautiful crimson hair.

"I'm sorry, Shimon." she whispered with tears on the verge of pouring out.

The guy grunted in response, with his corrugated eyebrows. He was so pain. The he tried to lift his right arm, he heard her. He wanted to confort Mayura somehow, even though he wasn't so conscious about it. Fever.

Mayura took his hand in hers.

"Just rest for while, okay?" she smile while some tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"...like you..." Shimon murmured with a dull voice.

She heard him, but couldn't properly understand. However seeing the guy that she liked, trying so hard even when he was sick, gave her come courage.

So quickly wipped away the tears and smiled from the bottom of her heart.

"Let's take the medicine."

Keiji and Sayo arrived faster than what she thought. They must have been worried too.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Mayura-san, we owe you one." Keiji took Shimon under his shoulder.

Mayura gently shaked her head "Don't worry, i had to." she said still smiling brightly.

"Hmmm~...Mayu, you look like a loving and caring wife now!" Sayo couldn't hold back that comment.

Mayura's cheeks became red in response "Ahh!...N-no way. I was just..."

Keiji laughed in the background. "Sayo-chan, it's not the time to say these things yet." He wringed an eye at the blonde-haired girl, who was even redder than before now.

Shimon let out a groan. It was time for them to come back home.

"Again, thank you Mayura-san!"

"Next time he'll be sick again, we'll send him to you." Sayo said.

"No problem. I-I mean! There's no need to thank me..."

They giggled and waved at her goodnight.

 _Pheeww..._

Some days later...

Shimon walked into the training room, where Mayura was getting ready for another day of hard work.

"You're here early." He commented.

Mayura winced a little. "Ah. Good morning, Shimon! Y-yeah, i couldn't wait any longer...i wanted to train so bad...with you." She looked away in embarrassment.

 _Oh my, what am i saying...?_

"...me too. I wanted to train, i mean!"

Mayura noticed his strange behaviour and a sudden doubt made inroads in her mind.

 _Don't tell me he remember everything!_

She was flustered.

"S-so. how are you feeling now?" she asked him with a little sweat on her temple.

"I'm better. Thanks." He said while preparing the equipment.

Damn, he looked colder than usual that morning! Was he troubled by something else?

Silence filled the room. Mayura was still staring at him.

Suddenly he spoke.

"Keiji and Sayo..."

The blonde girl straightened her ears.

"...they said you've been taking care of me the whole time, before they arrived."

Mayura nodded without saying anything. She was feeling nervous.

"So, i wanted to properly thank you."

"Th-There's no need for that, really! It wasn't a big deal neither. I just...wanted you to feel better as soon as possible." She looked at her feet, feeling uneasy. Actually she was just being shy with him.

Silence again. Shimon looked out from the big training room made in wood, and start staring at the green garden of his house.

"Then, what if we go somewhere one of these days?"

Mayura raised her head in shock at the hearing of those words. Was he asking her out first?!

She couldn't see Shimon's eyes, he was hiding his face.

She smiled and nodded while nervously playing with her fingers. "Yeah, i'd be glad..."

"Okay." he said and nodded too.

They were about to start their traning session now, when suddenly Shimon remembered something.

"Mayura?"

"Yes?"

"Did...did i say something weird when i was with you?"

Mayura clenched her hands around the wooden sword and widened her beautiful eyes in surprise. In her mind, pictures of him gripping her and keeping her body clinged to his while saying romantic stuff suddenly popped out.

She went full red.

"No-nothing special, really! You were just complaining a bit..." she nervously laughed.

"I see..."

"Ehm! Do you remember me doing anything?" she quickly asked him.

"Not really..."

She loosened the grip on the wooden sword. He didn't remember anything.

But...was she really relieved by this? Probably, deep down, she wanted him to remember.

 _Wh-what am i thinking about?!_

She strongly shaked her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked from the other side of the room.

"Nothing! C'mon let's start...!"

Shimon smiled and nodded at her.

While he was getting himself in battle position, he licked his lips and noticed a strange taste of cherry.

 _When did i..._

He thought. But it didn't matter.

OH MY GOOOD, FINALLY I FINISHED IT! I hope you guys like my first ShiMayu one-shot, even though it wasn't properly planned ^^".

If you guys want to let me know what did you think about it, leave a review, i'd be glad to read it! :)


End file.
